


Your Eyes

by Mynamewasrin



Category: Lil Peep (Musician) RPF
Genre: Addiction, Death, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/M, References to Drugs, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamewasrin/pseuds/Mynamewasrin





	Your Eyes

The moon light lit up the back of his car and helped the both us to know what we were doing. He was sitting down while I was on top of him doing all the work. "Fuck." He mumbled and started to grip my hips as I started to move faster. The car wasn't my favorite place for him and I to do some "activities." He threw his head back and held tightly onto my hips as he released into me.

I got off of him and put my thong back on and moved my skirt back to the original position it was in. In a few minutes, when we both finished getting ready, he'd take me home. Then, proceed to ignore all my texts and call until he wanted another session. I was getting tired of being used constantly. "Gus." I looked at him.

He looked up at me as he fixed his pants, "Wassup?"

I rested my head against the car seats, "What are we?"

He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"What are we exactly?" 

He laughed and pulled a joint from the glove compartment. He lit it and took a hit, offering it to me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Or ignore me."

He groaned, "What do you want me to say, Shea?"

"What we are, Gus!" I raised my voice, "You constantly call me over to fuck and then you'll ignore me for days until you want something."

"We're just fucking, Shea." He rubbed his temple.

I huffed and grabbed my bra, "Take me home."

"Alright." He said and got back up to the front seat. I didn't bother to move, it was a waste of time for me. I finished putting my clothes on and he started the car. My house wasn't that far from where we had parked the car. "I'm sorry if I upset you, boo."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "It's fine, Gus."

He didn't say another word as we started the drive to my house. He would just look at me through the mirror. When we finally reached the house, I walked out of the car and into my house.

I closed the door and sat up against it, "Fuck." I whispered. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees. 

My roommate walked out of her room and stood leaning against her door staring at me. "Gus?" She questioned and took a sip out of the bottle of water she was holding. I nodded and she sat down besides me, "What'd he say this time?"

"We're just fucking." I mumbled, "I mean, he's not wrong."

She wrapped her arms around me, "Why don't you stay away from him for right now?"

My phone went off and I looked at it, "I don't know... I'm not gonna lie, I do have feelings for him. Even if we're just fucking."

From: Gus  
 _I'm sorry about earlier_

"Try talking to someone else." She rubbed my back.

I shook my head and got up.

"Why not?" She raised her eyebrow, "You're not his property.. I mean, you guys are allowed to see other people."

The living room was an absolute disaster, "What if I still go and fuck Gus, then. They'd never wanna talk to me again."

"Just fuck multiple people, Shea."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning." I walked out of the room before she could say anything else. My room was cold and empty. I never liked staying in my room.

To: Bexey  
 _Bex, are you awake?_

From: Bexey  
 _Yeah, What's up lil lady?_

To: Bexey

__Wanna hang out tomorrow?_ _ __I don't have any plans and Annalise_ _ __has work all day tomorrow._ _

From: Bexey

__Yeah, sure. What time do you want_ _ __me to pick you up around?_ _

To: Bexey  
 _Around 2 in the after noon? I_  
 _need my beauty sleep still, lmao._

 

From: Bexey _ _Alright, love. I'll see you at two.__

To: Bexey

__See you._ _

Bexey and I had always been extremely close. My parents lived in London when I was around four and that's where I met a five year old Bex. He was one of the kids no one wanted to hang out with. I felt bad and always wondered why, I think that's why I ended up becoming his friend. We would literally do everything together. Our parents sworn that we were gonna end up marrying each other.

When I was around thirteen, my family had to move back to america and I had to leave Bexey. I didn't like america at first, it was an awkward country where everyone smelled of body odor and fries. Bex would text me every night and promised that he would come to america as soon as he can.

Bexey did end up keeping his promise of visiting America, but it wasn't for me. It was for a certain pink and black haired man that nicknamed himself after an Easter delicacy. Bexey did come to visit me, like he promised, but he brought his Easter delicacy with him. That's how Gus and I met, through my childhood best friend.

I reached over and grabbed my bottle of Hennessy that Bex and I stole. I took a few sips as I cried myself to sleep. It wasn't anything new, it was quite common by now.


End file.
